Rikuo's Adventure in True Cross Academy
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Rikuo menyamar sebagai ****** di True Cross Academy. AU, GaJe, silakan buktikan sendiri! CHAPPY 3 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist**** Kazue Katou**

**Nurarihyon no Mago**** Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe, AU ( Alternative Universe ), EYD jelek, dll.**

**Summary: Rikuo akan bersekolah di True Cross Academy, namun dia akan menyamar terlebih dahulu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya penyamaran Rikuo nantinya?**

**RIKUO'S ADVENTURE IN TRUE CROSS ACADEMY**

" APAAAAAAA? Kau mau mati hah, Rikuo? " Nurarihyon shock setengah mati mendengar permintaan cucunya tersebut.

" Aku sudah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. " jawab Rikuo dengan tenangnya.

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersekolah di sana, apalagi dengan dirimu yang sekarang, yang sudah kehilangan wujud manusiamu ( maksudnya udah gak bisa berubah jadi Day Rikuo ). Bisa-bisa yang ada sampai sana kamu dieksekusi lagi! Gunakanlah otakmu dengan baik! "

" _Kakek tua bodoh, bukannya kau juga dulu sengaja datang ke Keikain Main House tanpa penyamaran hanya karena diundang oleh si Hidemoto? Harusnya hal itu kau tanamkan dulu ke dalam otakmu, " _batin Rikuo kesal.

" Mmmm...bagaimana kalau aku memakai segel saja? Dengan begitu kan youki milikku bisa ditekan dan aku bisa berubah menjadi bentuk manusiaku, sehingga tidak dicurigai. " Balas Rikuo.

" Lalu bagaimana kalau seandainya kau membutuhkan kekuatan youkaimu sewaktu-waktu? Masalahnya, sekali segelnya dilepas, harus membuat segel baru di tubuhmu yang memerlukan waktu pembuatan yang lama. "

"...Bagaimana kalau pakai segel kertas sekali pakai? (Author gak yakin benda kayak gitu beneran ada ). "

" ...Bolehlah, tapi dengan begitu kau harus punya banyak stok kertas segel. Apa kau mau? " Ucap Nurarihyon.

" ..Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kakek akan berikan kau 50 lembar kertas segel. Rikuo, sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap karena kau akan berangkat besok, karena Kakek akan menghubungi seorang kenalan kakek bernama Memphisto Pheles, yang akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu ke True Cross Academy. "

" Baiklah. "

_Keesokan paginya..._

Limosin pink norak milik Memphisto sudah diparkirkan di depan Nura Main House. Sesaat kemudian, Memphisto keluar dari dalam limosin, lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam Nura Main House.

" Hah, betapa nostalgiknya mansion ini, sama sekali tidak berubah, ne, Nurarihyon? "

" ... Heh, kau masih ingat ya rupanya, Memphisto. "

" Huh? Dimana kau, Nurarihyon? "

" Aku ada disini, bodoh! " maki Nurarihyon. Memphisto pun segera menengok ke arah Nurarihyon, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak di detik berikutnya ( bayangkan wajah Memphisto saat menertawakan perkataan Rin di pemakaman Shirou Fujimoto ).

" Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menua begitu cepat, Nurarihyon? " tanya Memphisto sambil terus tertawa.

"Di— " Belum sempat Nurarihyon melanjutkan acara protesnya, Rikuo tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berjalan ke arah Nurarihyon sambil bertanya,

" Bagaimana penampilanku dengan kertas segel di **wajahku**? ( Rikuo terlalu terburu-buru untuk bercermin )"

" ...Lumayan lah. "

" benarkah? Kadang-kadang kau tidak bisa dipercaya, a— " ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh Memphisto,

" Kau terlihat seperti anak laki-laki cebol dengan kulit putih dengan mata tertutup, rambut pendek ikal berwarna coklat muda, dengan boneka tangan berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink di tangan kirimu. " jelas Memphisto sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah? Bukankah yang kupegang ini Neneki— " Rikuo melotot ke arah tangan kirinya, tepat ke arah benda yang disebutnya ' Nenekirimaru ' .

SINGGG

1...

2...

3..

" BAGAIMANA BISA NENEKIRIMARU BERUBAH JADI BONEKA TANGAAANN? " Rikuo histeris.

" ...Itu pengaruh segelnya. Segel itu akan merubah penampilanmu dan juga, mungkin sifatmu. " jelas Nurarihyon.

" UAPAAAA? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang saja. Jadi stress memikirkannya. "

" Kalau begitu, ayo, Rikuo Nura-kun! "panggil Memphisto.

" Oiya, ada satu hal yang aku lupakan. "

" Apa itu? " tanya Nurarihyon.

"...Nama samaranku untuk di True Cross Academy apa ya? " Memphisto segera membalas,

" Izinkan saya memberi saran. Nama samaranmu adalah...Takara. "

"...Tidak buruk. Baiklah, aku berangkat, kakek, Ja ne! "

**Continued on Chapter 2**

**Please review!**

**Regards, NuramagoFan**


	2. Takara's Adventure

**Hwa saya pikir gak ada yang bakalan review gara-gara fandom crossover ini terpencil, untungnya ada #nangis gaje tanda haru#. Makasih ya ForeverBishieLover!**

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist©****Kazue Katou**

**Nurarihyon no Mago©****Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe, AU , gak yakin sama EYD yang digunakan , dll.**

**Summary: Rikuo akan bersekolah di True Cross Academy, namun dia akan menyamar terlebih dahulu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya penyamaran Rikuo nantinya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Oiya, ada satu hal yang aku lupakan. "_

" _Apa itu? " tanya Nurarihyon._

"_...Nama samaranku untuk di True Cross Academy apa ya? " Memphisto segera membalas,_

" _Izinkan saya memberi saran. Nama samaranmu adalah...Takara. "_

"_...Tidak buruk. Baiklah, aku berangkat, kakek, Ja ne! "_

Takara sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor Memphisto. Takara ingin bertanya kepadanya mengenai letak kelas exorcist. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti karena dirinya dipanggil oleh seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang memakai syal pink polkadot.

" Ah, halo Takara."

" He? Untuk apa menyamar seperti itu, Memphisto? " Takara bertanya sambil sweatdrop.

" kepala sekolah sepertiku tidak boleh terlihat berkeliling di sekolah ini tanpa alasan, kan? "

"...Oiya,ngomong-ngomong kelas exorcist-nya di mana ya? " tanya Takara kebingungan.

" Kau tidak bertanya kepada murid-murid kan? " tanya Memphisto sedikit ketakutan.

" ...Tenang saja, aku tahu kalau keberadaan kelas exorcist ini dirahasiakan, jadi aku memutuskan tidak bertanya. " jawab Takara dengan tenang.

" ... Baiklah, kalau begitu, ikut aku. "

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

" Huh? Di mana ini? " Takara kebingungan.

" Tentu saja sekarang ini di kantor exorcist cabang Jepang, bagaimana sih? " jawab Memphisto dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" ...Tentu saja bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu, kan aku baru di sini, gimana sih? " balas Takara dengan sedikit kesal. Sepertinya kertas segel yang digunakannya mulai merubah perilaku Rikuo sedikit demi sedikit.

" Diamlah, kita sudah sampai di kelas. Masuk sana. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini. Daahh.. " ucap Memphisto seraya menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

" Cih. " Takara mendecak kesal. Dibukanya pintu kelas perlahan, dan...

" Siapa di situ? " ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata yang memakai jubah ala exorcist sambil berlari kecil ke arah kelas.

" Ah, ano, apa kelas untuk exorcist sudah dimulai? " tanya Takara.

" Oh, ternyata salah satu siswa yang datang, ya. Maafkan saya sudah bersikap curiga. Nama saya Yukio Okumura. " jawab Yukio sambil masuk ke dalam kelas. " Untuk apa berdiri di situ? Kelas sudah mau dimulai. "

" Ah, benarkah? " tanya Takara sambil memasuki kelas. " Bukannya murid lain belum d— " ucapan Takara terputus begitu melihat beberapa murid sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Mereka semua memandanginya dengan pandangan menusuk.

**Takara( )'s POV**

Huh? Kenapa mereka memandangiku dengan pandangan seperti itu? Apalagi yang rambutnya disemir warna pirang di bagian tengah itu tuh, se—HAH! Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi peduli sama pandangan orang ya? Atau jangan-jangan, segelku hancur? Oh, ternyata segelku utuh. Lalu, mengapa mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan menusuk seperti itu ya? Apa mungkin...karena aku telat ya? Ah, biarin aja deh, PD, Takara, PD...

**End of Takara's POV**

" Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau yang terakhir tiba, bisakah kau mengenalkan dirimu kepada yang lain terlebih dahulu? ". Ucapan Yukio barusan membuat Takara makin panik.

' _Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa sih, kok jadi grogi? Gak biasanya aku grogi...'_

" Emm..Nama saya R—Takara, mohon b-antuannya! "

' _Fuih, nyaris saja... ' _

" Baiklah, Takara-kun bisa duduk di samping Suguro-kun. " ucap Yukio sambil membimbing Takara ke bangku yang diduduki oleh Bon. Takara pun bertambah panik.

' _Apa? Aku harus duduk sama si rupa sangar? NOOOO!EEHH?Tunggu dulu,sejak kapan aku panik kalo deket-deket sama orang sangar? '_

" Maaf Sensei, tapi bisakah saya mengambil tempat duduk di belakang saja? " pinta Takara.

" ...Baiklah, kalau kau meminta. "

" Terima kasih banyak Sensei. " ucap Takara sambil membungkuk.

' _Jadi ini Rikuo Nura yang dimaksud oleh Sir Pheles, aku harus mengawasinya dengan serius.._ _'_ batin Yukio.

**Continued on Chapter 3**

**Don't Forget to Review!**


	3. Takara's Real Identity is Revealed!

**Disclaimer: Ao no Exorcist©****Kazue Katou**

**Nurarihyon no Mago©****Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**Genre: Mystery, Adventure**

**Warning: OOC, GaJe, AU , gak yakin sama EYD yang digunakan , kadang-kadang capslock JEBOL, dll.**

**Summary: Rikuo akan bersekolah di True Cross Academy, namun dia akan menyamar terlebih dahulu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya penyamaran Rikuo nantinya?**

.

' _Jadi ini Rikuo Nura yang dimaksud oleh Sir Pheles, aku harus mengawasinya dengan serius.. ' batin Yukio._

_._

_._

_._

Yukio hanya mengamati Takara selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sambil memandangi Takara, Yukio sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rin. Rin yang merasa diperhatikan tersebut segera menoleh sambil bertanya,

" Ada apa Yukio? "

" Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Okumura-kun. " jawab Yukio yang mulai menghentikan aktivitas sampingannya yaitu mengamati Takara dan Rin, meskipun sebenarnya dia belum sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang diperintahkan Memphisto kepadanya satu jam yang lalu..

_**Flashback on...**_

_Yukio sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas exorcist ketika Memphisto memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Yukio segera berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ke kantor Memphisto._

_Sesampainya di kantor Memphisto, Yukio segera masuk ke dalam kantor Memphisto. Di dalam kantor tersebut, Yukio hanya menjumpai Memphisto sendirian di dalam kantornya, membaca sesuatu dengan tampang super __**serius. **__Sekali lagi, SUPER __**SERIUS.**__ Sejak kapan si badut satu ini bisa pasang muka super serius? Yukio hanya sweatdrop._

" _Ah, Okumura-sensei sudah tiba? Kemari, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu. Sesuatu yang sangaatt penting. " kata Memphisto sambil menatap Yukio sejenak dengan tampang yang SUPER __**SERIUS.**_

" _Uhm, apa itu, Sir Pheles? " tanya Yukio takut-takut. Dalam hati, Yukio mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan Memphisto. _

" _Ada murid kelas exorcist yang bukan manusia sepenuhnya seperti Rin. "_

" _? Bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi? " tanya Yukio yang heran setengah hidup._

" _Hmm, sebenarnya murid baru ini merupakan cucu dari teman lamaku, Nurarihyon. "_

" _Nurarihyon? Lord of Pandemonium yang terkenal itu? "_

" _Ya. Karena itulah, aku minta kau untuk mengawasinya. "_

" _Ciri-ciri fisiknya? "_

"_...Akan lebih aman kalau tidak kusebutkan. Nama aslinya adalah Rikuo Nura, dan nama samarannya di sini adalah Takara. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahu padamu. Sekarang, pergilah dan cek ke kelasmu, siapa tahu dia sudah datang. "_

" _...Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. "_

_**Flashback off...**_

' _Aneh sekali, dia sama sekali tidak nampak seperti Nurarihyon... Apa aku salah orang ya? ' _batin Yukio sambil sweatdrop.

Takara yang merasa kalau dirinya sedang digunjingkan dalam hati oleh gurunya langsung bertanya kepada Yukio,

" Ada apa Okumura-sensei? "

Yukio yang sedari tadi asyik dengan pikirannya tersebut terhenyak ketika Takara menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak menusuk. Ia pun menjawab pertanyaan Takara dengan takut-takut,

" E—eh, Takara-kun, tolong temui saya nanti sore di kamar asrama saya, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan. "

"...Baiklah, Okumura-sensei. "

**Di kamar Yukio...**

Yukio sedang mengerjakan PR-nya ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" Siapa di situ? " tanya Yukio.

" Ini Takara, Okumura-sensei. " jawab sosok di balik pintu tersebut.

" ..Masuk saja Takara-kun, tidak dikunci kok. " jawab Yukio kepada Takara, yang dengan gesitnya segera membuka pintu kamar Yukio.

Setelah mereka berdua mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing, Yukio langsung bertanya,

" Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu belajar di True Cross Academy, Rikuo Nura? "

**JENGJENGJENGJENG...**

**Kira-kira seperti apa kelanjutannya?**

**Nantikan di chapter berikutnya! #promosi#**

**Dont forget to R&R, okay ? ;)**


End file.
